Kill Shots
by Torithy
Summary: One-shots and short stories tied together by a 'killer' theme. All part of my Koz/Tasha series.
1. Monster Killer

**A/N: So this is what happens when my brain won't shut off at night ... It's a little one-shot set during my Kozik/Tasha series, but you don't have to have read it at all to get this - I will add a little note of explanation though, but at the bottom ****since I don't like giving much away right at the start, **which should plug any info gaps. Would love to know what you think, because I'd still like to go back to this series, fix a few plot holes, finish Sparks and add a little more to Koz and Tash's journey ...

**But for now, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Monster Killer**

"_Daddy_ ..."

Even though it had been a few years since their move from the bustling streets of Tacoma to the sleepy town of Charming - population 14,643 - he still caught shit from his brothers back in the city about the change of pace. Asking him when he was coming back out of retirement, just the usual good-natured jibes.

The relocation had cost him his sergeant-at-arms patch, first to Tig and then Chibs when the changing of the guard came about, but no one could underestimate his experience or abilities. He was still considered very much a valuable asset to his club. That, of course, meant he was still front and centre when the shit hit the fan.

There were always still deals to be done, threats to be overcome. And with the Charming contingent catching more than its fair share of trouble, considering the seemingly tranquil location, the last few days spent on a run with Happy and a couple of his other brothers had been long and hard. So, even though he'd missed his family like hell, what he needed right now was to sleep like the dead in the comfort of his own bed.

"_Daddy_ ..."

The soft voice wiggled its way into his subconscious and quirked his lips in a lopsided smile even in his sleep. He never grew tired of hearing himself called that – of being reminded just how much his path had changed over the years. From messed up teenager to marine, washed up marine to junkie, strung out junkie to Son of Anarchy.

And now the ruthless Son had somehow become a husband to the love of his life; a father to their beautiful children. One of whom, as he rolled over and cracked an eye open to investigate, was currently stood by his bed in her bright pink smiley face pyjamas. The moonlight through the window gave just enough light to show her trying to scrub away the tears that were spilling down her face with one small fist.

"Daddy, I think I had a m-monster in my room," Lily whispered, clutching her favourite teddy-bear by his paw.

"Oh, angel, don't cry," Kozik sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his face before reaching for his little girl and scooping her – bear and all – up onto his lap. "It was just a bad dream, baby. You remember when we talked about dreams and how they're not real?"

"But it was still scary," his wide-eyed daughter told him, still obviously distressed by the whole ordeal. "It was hurting my m-mommy! It was making her cry really bad an' it wouldn't go _away_."

Hating to see her earnest little face crumple all over again, Kozik made a mental note to ask Jax what the hell his sons were watching on tv these days as he cuddled her close and tried his best to soothe her. "Hey, come on now – you know I ain't ever gonna let some big dumb monster hurt your mommy. Look, she's right there and she's fast asleep, Lily. All tucked up and cosy, like you should be."

But, although she did turn to look to look at Tasha still sleeping peacefully, Lily simply buried her face against her father's neck again after a second and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch.

"What was that, kiddo?" he tried, with a look of confusion on his face when she shook her head and refused to repeat it. "Want to whisper it?"

She considered that for a moment and then nodded hesitantly, leaning up to cup her hands around his ear and whispering in a still tearful little voice. "Is mommy going to go away and leave me?"

"Of course not, baby," Kozik frowned. "Mommy loves you. Where do you think she could ever go without you?"

"Heaven," Lily said solemnly. "Like Kenny and Ellie's mommy. And Uncle Happy's mommy."

Ah. Starting to see what must be at the root of this all, her father sighed and wrapped her up in another cuddle, feeling little arms wrap tightly around his neck in return. "Lily, you know Uncle Happy's mommy was much older than yours and remember how we said she was very sick? So sick that it was much nicer for her to go and be with the angels?"

"Mm-hmm ... Was Kenny and Ellie's mommy sick too?"

Starting to wish he'd woken his wife up to deal with this in the first place, Kozik shook his head slowly. "No, she wasn't sick," he admitted. "But she had a bad accident, sweetheart – the kind that I'll never let happen to your mommy. 'Cause that's my job, isn't it? Looking after both my girls."

Lily considered that for a moment and seemed, thankfully, to accept it. "And Max?"

"And Max," he agreed, gently wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"And Leo?" she added, apparently not wanting her baby brother forgotten if they were going to be battling monsters. Even if he had come second to her teddy-bear.

"Of course, Leo too."

"And Poppa Dan?"

"And Poppa Dan," Kozik nodded, even though he was pretty sure his father-in-law might have something to say about the suggestion it was anyone's job to look after him.

"And Uncle Happy?"

That one just wouldn't fly though and he smiled, planting a kiss on his thoughtful little girl's head. "I don't think Uncle Happy needs much looking after, baby – I think the monsters might be scared of _him_."

"That's not what the lady said," Lily shrugged, wriggling out of her father's arms and under the covers to peek out at him. "Daddy, can me and Max stay with you and mommy?"

Once ruthless sergeant or not, he didn't have the heart to refuse that little face – the miniature of her mother's, but with his eyes – and he inwardly groaned at the thought of her teenage years, realising she already had him wrapped around her finger. "Just for tonight," he warned, tucking the bear in beside her and brushing a stray lock of silky blonde hair back behind her ear. "Hey, Lily, what did the lady say about Uncle Happy?"

"That she knew _'sactly_ what he needed and she was going to look after him," the little girl shrugged, before giving a huge yawn and missing the look of amusement on Kozik's face. "What happens if the monsters come back?" she asked, as she snuggled down sleepily.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he told her confidently, laying back down himself and curling a protective arm around wife, baby and bear. "Daddy'll shoot them."

Monster killer ... He liked the sound of that.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: For those not in the know, I wrote a series featuring Kozik and his old lady Tasha (Casting Shadows, Getaway, Chasing Lights and the unfinished prequel, Sparks). They've already been together a long time by the start of the first fic, making Tasha actually more established as an old lady than Tara or Lyla - but she'd spent most of her time back then in Tacoma, rather than Charming.**

**By the end of Chasing Lights, she and Koz had two kids together - Lily and Leo - and a third on the way. To be totally honest, I haven't fixed my timeline so I was deliberately vague here about the kids' ages - I'd normally be so particular about details like that, but I intend to have it all straightened out when I go back and fix up the series. Lily is probably about five or six here and Leo maybe two, even though that doesn't fit with the end of Chasing Lights ...**

**Poppa Dan is Tasha's dad, who we also met in Chasing Lights. Everything else should, I hope, speak for itself ... Thanks for reading!**


	2. Killing Sorrow

**A/N: This is actually sort of a companion piece to Monster Killer, but I thought I'd post it as a second chapter instead of a new story because it's so short.**

**My gran has passed away and this is the result of two days of sadness and insomnia. As I said in my profile, she taught me to read when I was just three and gave me a life-long love of books and the desire to write and tell stories. For that, and a million other things, I will always be so very grateful. **

**I still can't believe she's actually gone.**

* * *

**Killing Sorrow**

"Uncle Happy?"

"Yeah, kid?" the biker said, his voice gruff. Not wanting company while he got his shit in check was one thing; telling the button-cute, blue-eyed little girl to get lost was damn impossible – even for a killer.

"Do you think your mommy will look after my brother now she's in heaven? Not Leo. Arron?"

Something in his gut clenched at the memory of the wistful look in his mother's eyes when he knew she was thinking about the grandkids she'd long since given up on. He had few regrets, despite the path he'd chosen to follow in life, but not giving her the family she so longed for had to be top of the list.

Happy didn't rate his own abilities as a father, as thankfully untested as they were, but the woman who had fought an often losing battle to raise him right would have been a hell of a grandmother. She'd certainly loved the children of his closest of brothers like they were her own blood.

He'd always be grateful to Kozik and his family for bringing that light to her last days.

Realising Lily was still looking up at him from the swing beside him, expecting an answer, Happy nodded slowly. He wondered if this was something she'd thought of herself and decided it probably was. The kid was sharp and, since she'd been old enough to begin to understand, her parents had been open with her about the baby they'd so tragically lost before she was even born.

"I think she'd like that, darlin'. I think she'd like that a lot."

"Daddy says you don't need looking after," she continued, sliding her little hand into his. "But your mommy said I should always give you hugs, even if you pretend you don't like it."

He couldn't help grinning at that in spite of himself. Typical of his ma, interfering even when she was gone. But, forcing a glare on his face, he grabbed the little girl and lifted her easily onto his lap. "Better get it over with then," he growled, closing his eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

And for a long time, they stayed like that, until the pain in the heart others often questioned he even had was a little less - just a little girl scared of monsters, in the inked arms of the closest thing to a real one she was ever likely to see.

**End.**


	3. Killer Secret

**A/N: Just a little bit more unrepentant fluff for the Koz/Tasha fans ... ;)**

* * *

**Killer Secret**

"_Dad!_"

One panicked little yell was enough to send his head up so fast, he nearly cracked it off the hood of the car he was working on, so convinced was he that something awful must have happened. And it would be just his luck that shit went down on his watch. Badass biker or not, his beautiful wife would kick his sorry ass.

Tossing the wrench he'd been using at the hapless prospect, who was supposed to be helping and was instead – as far as he could see - standing around looking gormless, Kozik nearly took the younger man's head off with it in his haste to go see what harm had befallen his babies.

Vaulting over a stack of tyres and running out into the yard, he skidded to a halt trying to look every way at once.

"Leo?" he hollered, before spotting his young son traipsing towards him - trailing his big sister by one hand as fat tears rolled down her cheeks, her clothes covered in dirt and blood pouring down one little leg.

"Daddy, look!" she sobbed, pointing to her knee.

"Oh Lily," her father sighed as he knelt down in front of them, relieved they were at least safe but hating to see his princess hurt. "Did you fall down, baby? Come here – let daddy see ..."

"Lily didn't fall," her brother announced, indignation all over his small face. "Abel _pushed_ her!"

"Is that so?" Kozik frowned, brushing tears from his little girl's face as he cuddled her close. He couldn't help but be concerned by just how deep the gash on her knee was. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to talk to Uncle Jax then, aren't we?"

"Him an' Tommy runned away, but I looked after Lily," Leo said, his solemn look making a little smile tug at the corner of his father's mouth.

"You did great, buddy," Kozik said, reaching out to ruffle the blonde hair that was already styled in messy spikes like his own. "Now, come on – let's go see what we can do about getting this cleaned up."

With Lily in his arms, her face buried against his neck, Kozik strode quickly to the clubhouse with his little boy trotting along beside them, only for Leo to glare up at the club president when they bumped into him.

"What's up, man?" Jax asked. "Everything all right?"

"Seems like you and me need to talk about your kid picking on someone his own size," Kozik started, but he shook it off quickly. "Nah, look, kids will be kids, dude – is Tara around? Lily's cut her leg and it looks pretty bad."

"Shit, she ain't," Jax said, a frown on his face. "But hang on, you sayin' Abel or Tommy did this?"

"Abel was _mean_!" Leo interrupted, bouncing his little fist off Jax's own knee with what passed for a fierce look from an almost four-year-old who'd inherited his father's bright blue eyes.

"Hey, you cool your jets, kiddo," Kozik said, bumping the little boy aside with his own leg, his hands too full with his whimpering daughter to do anything else.

But Jax crouched down, hands held up in surrender. "It's good you're looking out for your sister, buddy, but I'm sure it was just an accident. I'll talk to Abel – a'ight? We cool?" Leo nodded slowly and Jax smiled, straightening up to run a hand over Lily's silky hair. "You doin' okay, sweetheart?"

But the little girl simply shook her head and clung tighter to her father. "It h-hurts," she got out between tears.

"Chibs is inside – maybe he can take a look?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kozik nodded, pressing his lips to her temple in a soothing kiss. "Come on, darlin' – let's go see if Uncle Chibs can make you all better."

Walking inside, he quickly spotted Chibs and Bobby playing pool and signalled to the Scot that he was needed.

"Ayyy, what's all this?" came the concerned enquiry from the vice-president. "Donnae tell me that's my favourite wee lassie hidin' that pretty face? Come you here to me, love, and let's see if we can't get that smile back ..." Holding his arms out to take the little girl, he fussed over her as he carried her back towards the pool table. "Bobby, we got ourselves an emergency here, man!"

Playing along, the stout Son swept the pool balls dramatically off the table mid-game so the patient could be set down on it. "Whadda ya need, doc?"

"First aid kid – stat!"

"One first aid kit, coming right up ..."

"Now, tell me, darlin' – did ya happen to leave a big hole in the ground when ya fell down? 'Cause I don't think yer Uncle Tig would be too pleased if he fell in it ..."

"Noooo, Uncle Chibs!" Lily said, managing a little giggle at his silliness in spite of herself.

"Ah well, there's always next time," he winked, taking the medical supplies from Bobby on his return and starting to gently clean up her cut knee. "You just shout if it stings too bad, love – you're a brave wee girl, so you are. And d'ya know, I heard Uncle Bobby makes buns for brave girls ..."

"That I do, little lady, that I do."

"She gonna need stitches, man?" Kozik asked in a low voice, his daughter clinging to his hand as the sting of the antiseptic drew more quiet tears.

"Nah, I reckon it'll be right as rain. No need to fret. I'll bandage it up for now to keep it clean and she'll be runnin' about showing off her war wound in no time. And the only one cryin' will be you, brother – when her ma starts askin' questions."

"Questions about what?"

Turning to find his wife crossing the room with their son, a warm smile on her face, Kozik hated to see the flash of concern on her face when she spotted the blood and hurried to scoop her daughter into her arms.

"Oh, sweetie, what's happened?" Tasha asked gently, cuddling her little girl as she stroked her hair.

"She's gonna be fine, aren't ya, darlin'?" Kozik interrupted, moving to take Lily. "And you, babe, should not be liftin' her - you ... I mean, she's just getting too big for you to be lugging her about ..."

"I'm not some delicate little flower, Koz," she said, with a stolen look of warning - covered by a roll of her eyes for Chibs and Bobby's benefit. But she allowed him to settle Lily in the crook of his elbow and accepted a kiss with a hand on his cheek. "You're sweet though."

Some of his brothers would have balked at being branded _sweet_ in public, but not Kozik. Not by his gorgeous wife and the mother of his equally gorgeous children. Not after the news she'd given him just that morning.

"I am, aren't I?" he grinned, wrapping his free arm around her as Leo came running over - not wanting to be left out – and his mother scooped him up for a cuddle, in clear defiance of the no-lifting rule.

"You're one lucky SOB," Chibs said wistfully, watching the little family and slapping a hand on Kozik's shoulder. "Beautiful lass, great kiddies ..."

"Trust me, Chibs – he knows how good he's got it," Tasha laughed, leaning over to plant a kiss on the older man's scarred cheek. "Thank you for looking after Lily. What do you say, honey?"

"Thank you for making my knee better, Uncle Chibs," the little girl said, her usual sunny smile making a return as he ran a hand fondly over her hair.

"You are most welcome, love. Come on, why don't we go see if Uncle Bobby's got any of those buns he promised?"

"Me too!" Leo shouted, wiggling out of his mother's arms and taking off after his sister.

Left to watch their children head for the kitchen, Kozik quickly took advantage of a few moments alone and pulled his wife closer for a proper kiss.

"You never were any good at keeping this kind of secret, were you?" Tasha teased, covering the hand that immediately palmed her belly with her own and letting her thumb graze his wedding band. But she loved that, even after two kids, he was this excited over the new spark of life they had created together just six weeks ago.

"Gotta admit it's kinda killin' me," he grinned, his hand rubbing softly even though there wasn't even the beginnings of a bump. "So how you doin', beautiful? Baby behavin' or does daddy need to have a word?"

"Baby's good," she said, wrapping her arms around her handsome husband's neck and leaning her forehead against his to look into his sparkling blue eyes. "I'm really glad we're doing this again, you know. Even if I did say we were stopping at two."

"I always knew you'd give in – you know we make damn cute kids," Kozik smirked down at her. "Just wait until this little 'un arrives and I start talking you into number four."

"I always knew that smile was gonna get me in trouble ..."

**End.**


	4. Killing Time: Part One

**A/N: I know these are all supposed to be one-shots - this is a three-shot though, so my bad. Also, although the previous parts appear to be in order, that was unintentional - unless stated otherwise, these all stand alone and only the 'killer' theme connects them. Just wanted to point that out, to make it clear that this doesn't follow on from what's gone before - in fact, it skips back in time to an earlier point than any of the other Kill Shots stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Killing Time: Part One**

_Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred._

Sitting up to wipe the sweat from his brow with the orange prison-issue top he'd discarded an hour earlier, Kozik tossed it aside again and glowered round the confines of the exercise yard. He'd done harder time before, but even the longest of stretches had never sent him this stir crazy. Being inside had never mattered quite like now.

Sure, he always hated leaving his club a man down – four men, given that Chibs, Opie and Tig were all stuck in Stockton with him on bullshit weapons charges rustled up by the feds. But the club had other brothers and other charters to depend on, nomads to call in if things got really rough. His wife, on the other hand – his beautiful, _pregnant_ wife ...

"Easy, me boyo," Chibs drawled from a nearby bench, for about the hundredth time since they'd been banged up. The Scotsman wasn't exactly known for keeping a cool head himself, but he'd obviously spotted the tell-tale clenched fists again. "Best behaviour, aye? It's the only way to get outta here and back to that wee lass o' yours."

"Ain't gonna be soon enough though, is it, Chibsy?" Kozik said, giving up on the stomach crunches, but dropping back anyway to stare up at the cloudless blue sky with his arms folded behind his head. "Tash's due in like five months. Don't want her stressing out and then goin' through that alone."

"She ain't gonna be alone, brother. Even if the worst comes to the worst, she'll have her da there to hold her hand, Tara as her own personal doc, Gemma interferin' like only she can, Hap ..." Chibs trailed off to grin at that, unable to hold back a laugh. "Fuck, can ya imagine _Happy_ in a delivery suite? I'd pay good money to see the killer deal wi' a lass about to give birth!"

But even that image wasn't enough to raise a smile from the former sergeant. Not when there was a much clearer picture in his head – his girl carrying his baby in her belly, struggling to cope as she juggled work and their four-year-old daughter with feeling exhausted and, no doubt, worrying over him. No matter how many calls he made to tell her he was fine, he knew she wouldn't be able to help worrying right up until they opened the gates and he finally walked free of this goddamn shit-hole.

Of course, in the meantime, the last three weeks he'd spent in solitary hadn't helped ease either of their minds.

"He gettin' his panties in a bunch over the little wifey again?" Tig asked, gesturing towards Kozik with a little nod of his head as he perched beside Chibs on the bench and lit a cigarette. "Gotta be rough on her, brother – all those ragin' hormones and her man locked up ... Still, at least there's always the prison clause."

"Ah c'mon, lads, don't be startin' that shite again," Chibs sighed, in a half-hearted bid to keep the peace. But Kozik had already sat up, his steel-blue eyes hardening as he glared down the curly-haired source of his anger.

"If I come over there, I'm gonna beat you 'til you're good-looking, _Tiggy_," he spat, climbing to his feet.

"You couldn't beat eggs, _Kozy_," Tig fired back, the same sarcasm lacing his tone as they traded hated versions of their usual nicknames. He got up from the bench, slow and deliberate, until they were stood toe-to-toe. But there was a clear spark of twisted pleasure rather than true malice in his sharp eyes - he always did get a kick out of their love-hate dealings. And Kozik knew it.

"Well, well, what's all this? Sons turning on Sons, I do declare ..."

Jebb Morley. Stockton's current white-hate top dog.

* * *

It was ironic that Morley was the prison's self-appointed top dog, given how racists swarmed around the man like fleas. There were two flanking him right now and at least four others hovering, so as not to draw the attention of the guards who were supposed to be supervising the exercise yard goings-on.

The Sons cutting a deal with One Niners, via their man on the outside Laroy, might have bought them some protection while inside - but it also drew plenty of heat from their new friends' enemies. And Morley was no doubt still feeling sore over his right-hand man being put in the hospital wing, especially when he was still stuck there and pissing blood while Kozik – the guy who'd laid him out in the first place - was already back from his unavoidable stint in solitary.

"So what's the matter, ladies? Lovers' tiff?"

Tig spun on his heel, an assured hand on Kozik's shoulder as differences were swept aside in the face of an outside threat, and threw up his chin defiantly. "Unless you're looking to be my bitch, what's it to ya, asshole?" he demanded. "Although I'm gonna go ahead and guess Blondie here's more to your usual taste."

"I ain't no faggot, Trager," Morley said, a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms over his barrel of a chest - the white vest failing to fully hide the bold swastika proudly inked where his heart should be, not that he intended it to. It seemed, however, like it was going to take more than Tig's jibe to fully break his stride now he had them in his sights. "Gotta say I do like me a little blonde though ... That pretty wife of yours coming for a visit tomorrow, Kozik?" he asked, head cocked on one side as his tongue darted out to wet his thin lips.

Tig had to grab for his brother as he surged forward, a thunderous look on his face, and both Chibs and Opie were closing in until the Aryan leader simply laughed and shook his head.

"Careful, boys. I got some pretty powerful allies – end up in solitary again and you might not come back out. And who'd end up _comforting_ your girl then? I'm sure I could arrange something ..."

"You sorry sack of shit," Kozik raged, still trying to twist out of Tig's grasp even as Morley simply sauntered off to rejoin his crew without so much as a backwards glance. "Lemme go, man – you _heard_ that shit he was sayin' about Tasha! I'm gonna kick his balls into his fucking throat!"

"Simmer down, sunshine," Tig said dryly. "It ain't like he's gonna get near her – he's just yanking your chain."

"I'll yank his motherfucking head right off his motherfucking neck!"

"Yeah, 'course ya will. Now, shut up before I _shut_ you up ..."

"Aye, cool it, Koz," Chibs added. "Been nearly a month since you clapped eyes on your girl – don't be givin' the screws any excuse to make it another one, brother."

His chest heaving with the effort of keeping his temper under control, Kozik saw the sense in that – however reluctantly. But, even as he turned on his heel and stormed off amid a stream of dark curses muttered under his breath, knowing that he was playing it smart still didn't help uncurl those fists.

Only one thing would be able to do that.

* * *

Raking a hand through hair that was still damp from the shower, Kozik grinned at the teasing wolf-whistle from the Scot in the next cell and bumped his handcuffed fists against the bars in solidarity as he followed one of the guards along the dingy corridor.

"Say 'allo to Tasha for me," Chibs called.

"You got it, buddy," he smiled. Shit, he was finally going to see his girl and nothing was going to bring him down. It was hard enough being parted from her, but not being allowed so much as a phone call for the last three weeks had been killing him – even though he knew she was doing okay.

Jax had visited Opie, and Gemma had been to see both Tig and Chibs. Even in solitary, they'd made sure news from home found a way of reaching him. But it wasn't the same as hearing Tasha's voice or actually getting to see her, even if that was just across a visiting room table. He'd taken whatever he could get though.

"Hey, Kozik ..."

He ignored the almost sing-song call from the cell furthest away and just kept walking. Whatever Morley had to say this time, he didn't want to waste time hearing it. Not today.

"Aww, don't be like that, man," came the almost offended voice from within the shadows of the cramped cage. "Not when I just want to offer my congratulations. Real neighbourly-like an' all. I didn't realise the little lady was knocked up 'til I saw for myself."

Despite the warning from the guard – Officer Davis Sontaro, one of the few who were good for a favour as far as the Sons were concerned – Kozik stopped in his tracks, his face already hardening at the mere thought of the lecherous Nazi bastard anywhere near his wife. His fists, even in steel cuffs, were clenching again.

"Kozik, keep it together," the guard urged. "You can't get to him anyway and if you start a row here, I ain't gonna be able to cover for you. You ain't gonna get to see your visitor. Now let's _go_."

"Hey, at least ya know she can't have got herself knocked up while you were locked up in here," Morley's casual tones drifted towards them again. "That's gotta count for somethin'. She's what? Four, five months gone? That cute little belly ... those ripe, _luscious_ tits ..."

"Son of a _bitch_," Kozik seethed, struggling to tear himself out of the grip of the burly guard who was already doing his best to put himself between the furious Son and the inmate mocking him. "Let go, so I can kill that fucker!"

"Sure," Sontaro ground out, amid his efforts to restrain his charge – even still handcuffed as he was. "I'll just go ... tell the boss to stick ... another ten years on your sentence too ... will I? Christ, Kozik, calm down – he's obviously bullshitting you."

Breathing heavily, Kozik considered that, but then shook his head. "Nah, he ain't," he said roughly, dropping his voice so he wouldn't be heard by anyone else. "My wife ... She is pregnant - about four months."

"And she's here right now, waiting for your sorry ass. Plenty of ways Morley could find out shit to fuck with your head. Your girl's probably sat in the visitors' room and he's got some other guard or one of his scumbag buddies feeding him the 411. Don't mean he can get to her," Sontaro said calmly, eyeing the younger man before finally letting go of him and straightening his shirt with a sigh. "So you gonna give me more grief, huh? Or we gonna get you to this wife of yours?"

With one last hate-filled glare in the direction of Morley's cell, Kozik fell back in step.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	5. Killing Time: Part Two

**A/N: So I said last time that this would be a two-shot, it's now swelled into a three-shot lol. One more part will wrap it up.**

**Killing Time: Part Two**

The first time his eyes swept the room, it was to look for any of Morley's associates. That didn't mean he didn't notice her straight away though – his wife, the mother of his kids, less than ten feet from one of the racist bastards who answered to the Aryan leader. If he made so much as a wrong move towards her, it'd be his last.

Tasha looked up as he and some other straggling inmates were allowed into the room and, despite everything, Kozik's heart soared to see her face light up when she spotted him. He knew his girl, knew her loyalty – but considering that he'd left her pregnant and alone, it sure didn't hurt to know that she still loved his sorry ass. And while he hated her seeing him locked up, finally laying eyes on her was the kind of respite that made even being stuck in such a hell-hole pale into insignificance.

Freed from his handcuffs, he simply nodded his thanks to Sontaro, drew himself up to his full height and headed straight for his visitor – making it perfectly clear to anyone watching that she was his and so much as looking sideways at her would bring hell down on them. "Tash, darlin' ..." That was all he could manage, as she got to her feet and he stopped to just drink in the sight of her. Even swamped in an over-sized sweater, there was no longer any mistaking the fact that she was pregnant. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed in just a few weeks, even if they had felt like a lifetime.

"Koz!" She looked up at him through the slightest shine of tears and only just caught herself unsurely as she reached for him. "Can I even hug you? Am I allowed this time?"

"Just gotta make it quick, babe," he nodded, holding out his arms and letting her throw herself into them. "God, Tash, I miss this – I miss you," he mumbled into her hair, before letting her go to appease the hawk-eyed officers getting ready to make a move from the sidelines. "Look at you ..."

"Crazy, huh?" she smiled softly, watching as his fingertips trailed over the firm swell of the belly that hadn't been quite so noticeable when he'd last seen her. "I'd kinda forgotten how all at once I got that swallowed-a-beach-ball look before."

"You're gorgeous. Really glowing, girl," Kozik told her, hating that he was missing out on everything, but proud of the brave front she was putting up. "How you feelin'? You taking it easy? Is everything okay with the little peanut? And Lily, how's my baby girl?"

Guiding her to sit opposite him as he spoke, he laced their fingers together on top of the table and leaned forward eagerly to hear her news – making her squeeze his hands and laugh lightly at the stream of questions.

"We're all okay, don't worry," Tasha said. "Just missing you like hell. Lily drew you a picture of your bike – I had to leave it with the guards, but they should give it to you later. They said they would. And there's a scan picture too. I thought you might like to have it."

"I would," he agreed, lifting their joined hands to kiss her fingers. "I'd love that. Jesus, I'm so sorry, Tash – for getting stuck in here, for ending up in solitary ..."

"I know you are, honey," she managed, blowing out a little sigh as she fought back a fresh threat of tears and then forced a smile for him. "Shit, don't get me started. Stupid hormones have me all over the place. How are the guys?"

Kozik knew she was deliberately changing the subject as a diversion but, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to comfort her properly if she got upset, he went with it. "They're good. Tigger's being his usual obnoxious self. Ope's worried about the kids. Chibs says hey – I'm startin' to think it's a good thing he's locked up with me, or he'd probably be out there trying to talk you into running away with him."

"And with that accent, I might just let him," Tasha teased, a hint of the usual spark returning to her eyes. "But seriously, tell Opie the kids are fine – Lyla's coping and, dare I say it, Gemma's been a god-send. That woman could open a full-blown crèche at Teller-Morrow and make a killing."

"I don't doubt it for a second. Gem always did thrive in a crisis. So everything's okay, you're getting enough help? Someone's checking in regularly?" he asked, already knowing that he'd made sure they would but needing to hear it from her.

"I've had a steady stream of offers to help with getting groceries, minding Lily, taking me to doctor's appointments, bringing me here, housework, gardening, you name it – which I'm guessing you had something to do with," she said wryly. "And someone drops by or at least calls every evening."

"Good," he nodded, unable to help letting his gaze drift around the other inmates surrounding them for a second. "I need to know my family's protected, Tash."

"I get that," she said quietly, her fingers toying with his. "What about you though? I ... I'm not blind, Koz – I can see the black eye, even if it has faded. And I know you don't end up in solitary for nothing."

"You don't have to worry about that -" he started, but she cut him off.

"But I _do_ worry and I can't help it. You're my husband and I love you and I ... I'm scared, okay?" Tasha admitted, obviously trying her best to stay in control but struggling with it. "When I got that call, I thought it was to tell me you were in the hospital wing. Or worse. You being in here, it _terrifies_ me. I need you safe and I don't want you worrying about me when I need you focused on getting out of here in one piece, but I'm so scared for you, Kozik. All the time. I talked to Ally again and ..."

"Shit, baby, you don't need that kind of stress," he frowned in concern, fighting the near overwhelming urge to say _fuck it_ and just round the table to take her in his arms and hold her tight. "You let Jax worry about getting us out – that's his job. You just gotta stay strong for me. After everything we've been through, this ... this is nothin', girl. You hear me? This is _nothin'._"

"I know." But, even as the bell for the end of visiting time sounded and they were ordered to their feet, she didn't sound convinced. "I guess I gotta go. Stay safe, Koz. I love you so much."

"I love you too, beautiful," Kozik said, reluctantly letting her hands slip from his. "Take care of the peanut. Kiss Lily for me. Tell her daddy loves her and misses her loads. I love you, Tash and – y'know what, fuck it ..." And with that, he'd thrown caution to the wind and pulled her into a desperate kiss, one possessive hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"Time to go, Kozik," Sontaro said from behind him. "Don't make me play this for the crowd."

But even as the handcuffs were fastening around his wrists, Kozik met Tasha's eyes with a look of new determination. "I'm coming home, babe. Might not be soon, but I'm coming home. Remember that."

And then he was led away.

* * *

"You're quiet."

Startled from her reverie by the dry comment, Tasha looked round to see knowing eyes glancing her way before turning their attention back to the road ahead and she forced a tiny smile on her face. Her hands had absently been caressing the swell of her stomach, even as her mind drifted to the father of the baby growing inside her.

"So you gonna tell me how your man's doing, or just sit there like a mute the whole way home?"

That was the Charming queen's style all over – all the subtlety of a sledgehammer – but Tasha had been dealing with Gemma Teller-Morrow long enough to know by now that was just how she cared. Bulldozing her way in, saying or doing whatever she felt was needed, then bulldozing her way out. Otherwise, she didn't give a shit.

"He said he was fine, but I could still see the faded black eye from whatever landed him in solitary," she finally sighed. "Couldn't see any other marks and he wasn't going to tell me how bad it really was, was he?"

"That's how prison goes, baby. Can't show weakness, so sometimes you just gotta throw down."

"I know, but I just want him home and whole, Gem," Tasha said, tilting her head back again the seat. "No matter how often I tell myself he can handle it, I can't help being scared for him. And I just ... I just miss him, you know?"

"I bet you do," came the smirk, complete with a pointed look at her growing belly. "Self-love not cutting it?"

"_Gemma! _Jesus ..."

"What? Oh, come on, all those hormones kicking in - you'll be telling me next seeing him in those orange scrubs didn't get your knocked-up little motor running."

"I hate seeing him in that place ..." Tasha started, trailing off as she recalled the moment she'd laid eyes on her handsome husband for the first time in nearly a month. A slight swagger in his step, despite or perhaps because of his surroundings; a little more definition to his muscles and a harder edge in his blue eyes. "Okay, so maybe he did look pretty fine."

Gemma chuckled, one well-manicured hand reaching to pat her passenger's knee in solidarity. "Maybe, sure."

* * *

Despite the boost from finally getting to see his wife, it didn't take long for Kozik to be hauled back down to earth. And with a hell of a bump.

With his thoughts full of Tasha, his daughter and the unborn baby, everything else had been pushed to the back of his mind and he'd grinned to see the large brown envelope already waiting on his hard mattress. Sometimes hassling the guards was the only way to get something handed over, but it seemed they'd decided not to be dicks about his little girl's picture and the baby scan.

As always, there was a painful pang in his heart when he thought about the first time he'd seen a scan of one of his kids – the little boy they hadn't got to keep. But he couldn't help thinking how clueless he'd been back then. The sonograms had been little more than black-and-white blurs, precious only for what they represented. But by the time they'd had Lily, something had clicked and even he could make out her little head and feet.

Tearing open the envelope, he shook its contents onto the mattress, smiling at the colourful crayon rendition of his bike and a figure with a shock of blonde hair by its side. The words _my daddy _scrawled across the top stretched his grin even wider. God, he loved that kid.

There was more than just two items though so, while the scan caught his eye, his curiosity was sparked and he reached for the other photos first as he wondered what they were. Inmates weren't allowed many personal items and there were at least five large photographs face down on his cot.

Turning one over, then another and another, his initial confusion didn't last long and, grim-faced, he lashed out in frustration – only succeeding in bloodying his fist on the wall. Five photos, apparently taken in quick succession, with a very familiar subject in a very familiar location.

Tasha. Outside their own goddamn home. With no idea she was being watched.

_Didn't realise the little lady was knocked up 'til I saw for myself ..._ Morley's mocking words echoed in Kozik's mind as cold fingers of dread wrapped themselves around his heart and tightened.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	6. Killing Time: Part Three

**A/N: So this ran away from me a bit, story of my life! But it's done and it was kinda fun. I'm going to keep Kill Shots 'open', rather than mark it complete, although I don't have any immediate inspiration for a next instalment - whether a one-shot or a mini-fic. I want to be quite strict about sticking to the killer theme, rather than just making it random glimpses of the Koz/Tasha series. Thanks for reading - as always would appreciate your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**Killing Time: Part Three**

By the time they pulled up outside the house, Tasha had already invited Gemma in for coffee, fully expecting the older woman's daughter-in-law and grandkids to be there. Tara had offered to watch Lily and had taken all three kids to the park. But instead of the doctor's car in the driveway, there was another Harley parked beside Koz's.

She didn't really think much of it. Changed plans were commonplace in the MC world and as long as someone she trusted was looking after her little girl, the details didn't really matter.

"Uh, hello?" she called, as Gemma followed her inside. "Lily, sweetheart?"

"In here." The unmistakable voice eased the tiniest of doubts that had been creeping into her mind.

Making her way into the living room, Tasha smiled fondly to see Happy sprawled out against the plump cushions of the couch with her little girl bundled up in his hoodie and curled up on his lap – her thumb sleepily tucked in her mouth as they watched cartoons. "Comfy?" she teased. "Where's Tara?"

"Be comfier if this little monkey didn't climb all over me," he said, only making Lily giggle despite his mock glare and tilt her head right back against his chest to beam up at him from her now almost upside down viewpoint.

"Not a monkey, Uncle Hap!" she protested, before flopping back down into place.

"Sure you are," he simply shrugged, hoisting her off his lap to get up and then settling her amid the cushions in his place. "Keep watching, monkey – I gotta talk to your mom."

"I'll make the coffee," Gemma offered, but the look on her face only unsettled Tasha. She knew the queen had been around the block a time or two – her shit-storm radar was pretty finely tuned by now, and it looked like she had already sussed that this was no mere social call from the club's hitman.

"So Tara and the boys?" Tasha asked anxiously, once they were all in the kitchen out of Lily's earshot. "Everything's okay, isn't it?"

"Sent 'em home," Happy said, a grim look crossing his face now he was away from his young charge. "Had a call from Sontaro – tame screw at the prison. With word from Koz. He's whole," he added quickly, obviously seeing the flash of fear she couldn't quite hide. "But it still ain't good ..."

And as the three of them nursed steaming hot drinks, he filled them in on everything, as per Kozik's orders. Disclosure was on a need to know basis, but this they definitely needed to know.

"So Koz thinks it's this Morley pulling the strings?" Tasha asked quietly, once they'd heard the whole story, a protective hand having slipped to her growing stomach without her even really realising it.

"Yeah," Happy growled. "To fuck with him. Show that he could get to you if he wanted to – that you're on his radar. It's bullshit, Tash."

"Is it? Someone's been here, Hap, right outside the house. Taking pictures."

"Creepy little shit," Gemma muttered, her nails tapping on the rim of her mug. "You wanna pack a bag, baby? Got plenty of room for you and the kid with me and Clay, just until your man gets himself out of lock-up."

It was tempting, very tempting. But ... "What does Koz want me to do?" she asked Happy, getting a slight look of approval from her husband's closest brother. "Will it look like we're running scared?"

"Koz don't give a shit about that, doll. He's handling it. Just wants you safe. You wanna get out, he says go. To your dad's, Gem's, the clubhouse, wherever. Or you can stay put, but not alone. We'd put a patch here round the clock 'til this is handled. Whatever it takes to keep you secure."

She sipped her green tea as she considered, before looking up a little unsurely. "I don't want to take chances with Lily and the baby, but ... this is our _home_. I don't want to run if we don't have to. Would it cramp your style, Hap, if I asked you to move in for a little bit?"

"Koz already asked me to if you said you wanted to stay," he admitted. "A few home comforts instead of the clubhouse? I think I can handle it. Besides, me and Lil got a lotta crayons to put to use and those 'toons ain't gonna watch themselves."

Despite herself, Tasha managed a little laugh and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Hap. Don't think there's anyone I'd feel safer with."

"Ain't lettin' you two outta my sight 'til this shit is done," he nodded firmly. "And ain't no one gettin' through me."

"Who'd have thought it?" Gemma said, draining the last of her coffee. "Hitman, bodyguard and live-in babysitter. That's a pretty specialised skill set right there ..."

Although Happy smirked at the comment, he was quickly back to business and he looked seriously at Tasha. "Got two ways we can deal with this at this end. It's Koz's call, but I need to know where your head's at on it."

"Oh, shit," Tasha sighed, rubbing her bump absently. "I know that look. Go on then, hit me with it."

"We can get defensive. I can move in here in broad daylight, park my bike out front, be seen ... It'd send out a message – any fucker comes near you or Lily, I'll shoot first and ask questions later. If this guy of Morley's has any smarts, he'll be the one running scared and chances are we wouldn't even have to deal with him."

"Or?"

"Or I can move in on the down-low and we make it look like you're still on your own. I still wouldn't let you out of my sight, but no one would know you're protected. Maybe draw this guy out, make him careless. Then I end him."

"So you'd use me as bait ..."

* * *

"You wanna use my wife as bait? My _pregnant_ wife? No offense, Hap, but you're out of your fucking mind!"

Happy waited patiently until Kozik was done ranting down the phone at him. He'd been expecting that reaction, and so was prepared to let the incarcerated sergeant blow off some steam before he got his point across. But they didn't have long and he was going to get his point across. He always did.

"... after everything she's been through. No. Fucking. _Way_."

"You done?" Happy asked flatly, when the angry rant seemed to come to an end. Finally. "Listen, it's always gonna be your call, but just hear me out, man. You gotta know I'd never put Tasha, or the baby, or Lily, in danger – I ain't talkin' about leaving them hanging. But maybe if your prison buddy and his shithead goons don't know that, we got ourselves an advantage. We need to handle this, bro – can't have a club old lady scared to live in her own fucking home ..."

But regardless of what anyone might have expected, the club's killer got how Kozik was feeling, despite not having a family of own beyond his ailing mother and aunt. He knew he couldn't truly know what he and Tasha had been through and would never claim to, but he'd been there just the same. He'd witnessed their lows firsthand and would always remember, as clearly as if it had been yesterday, how they'd been forced to watch helplessly as the girl almost bled out in front of them in the dirt at the side of a road.

And how he'd been by his brother's side when the full dark truth was enough to break him ...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Mr Kozik, if you'd follow me, we can go somewhere private ..."

Happy knew before any of them. Trying to take Kozik away had been an ominous sign that didn't sit well with any of the gathered Sons, but he'd had more than a bad feeling to go on. He could see it in the doctor's eyes. Death.

They been forced to wait for what felt like an eternity for news of how the sergeant's girl was doing after the attack that had left her crumpled body bleeding in his arms. But now that it was here ...

"No," Kozik ground out as he climbed to his feet, followed by his brothers. Even just that one word sounded like an effort, as it dragged through teeth gritted in a mixture of pain and tension. His arm was in a sling of sorts and strapped to his chest to try to take some of the pressure off his shoulder but, now the bullet was out, he'd refused to rest properly until he knew his girl and their unborn baby were safe. "Just fucking tell me what's happening. No one's telling me shit – I'm goin' outta my goddamn mind here! Is Tasha okay? Just tell me!"

The woman glanced unsurely at the two men flanking her patient's boyfriend and then nodded. "Very well."

Happy's hand tightened on Kozik's uninjured shoulder as Knox and the others looked torn between stepping closer in support or moving back to give them what little privacy the hospital corridor could afford.

"Given that you were at the scene, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Miss Callahan's injuries were quite severe and she lost a lot of blood. While she is out of surgery and we're hopeful that we have stopped all the internal bleeding, we're going to need to monitor her very closely. She is out of immediate danger, but her condition is still very serious. Now ... I'm afraid I have to tell you that the impact of the crash induced early labour. And the trauma was just too much for the baby. Your son was stillborn, Mr Kozik – I'm very sorry for your loss."

With it seeming like all the life was slowly draining out of Kozik himself, Happy could only glare at the doctor like it was all her fault. He needed something to focus on because all he could see in his mind was his brother's girl, all filled with light and smiles at the prospect of welcoming the baby inside her into their world, and it was making his eyes burn. Amid whispered disbelief and low curses from those who had overheard, it fell to Chibs to pull the devastated sergeant's blond head down onto his shoulder and hold him tight as Happy stayed rooted to the spot.

The Scot didn't even bother trying to hide the tears in his own eyes. "Ah, Jesus, lad ..." Happy could hear him mutter in Kozik's ear. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, brother. So sorry."

"A son," Kozik choked out. "My _son_ ..."

* * *

Sons didn't run scared, didn't back down in the face of a threat. He knew that. But Tasha wasn't a Son, she was his beautiful wife and the thought of losing her over shit like this was enough to make his chest tighten painfully. He had her to think about, her and their gorgeous little girl and the tiny baby they hadn't even got to meet yet. He already knew how it felt to have that ripped away. Honestly, he didn't think he could survive it again.

Kozik tightened his grip on the prison phone and let his eyes close for a second, thinking fast. It was only a second though – trapped in this hell-hole, surrounded by scum waiting for a chance to pounce, it wasn't a place that let you close your eyes for long. "Let me speak to Tash. Stay with her though."

He could hear Happy hand over the phone, muttering something to Tasha before she came on the line. "Hey, baby," she said softly. "Staying safe?"

"Trying my best, darlin'. I'm so fucking sorry about this mess. You doin' okay? This is the last thing you need to be worryin' about right now."

"I'm fine, Koz. Honest," she insisted. "I've got Hap watching my back, what's to worry about?"

"Wouldn't trust anyone more," Kozik admitted, leaning a shoulder against the wall. "Need you to do something for me though, babe. I only got a few more minutes ..."

"Koz," Tasha sighed, on hearing what he wanted. "He knows this, you know he does." But then she was handing the phone over again anyway and it was Happy's confused _what the fuck_ in his ear.

"Don't worry, bro. This is one time you get a pass on feeling up my girl," Kozik said wryly, knowing Tasha had – as instructed – taken Happy's hand and pressed it to her stomach, holding it there until he could feel the baby kick. He could practically see the look on her face, just silently asking the club's killer to humour her over-protective husband. "You feel it? First time Tash told me she was pregnant, I thought I knew what it meant. But first time I felt that ... Damn, that was when it really hit me, man.

"And now ... that's my kid in there. Maybe a little boy like Arron, or a little girl like Lily. I don't even know, but I sure as fuck want to get to find out. You gotta keep them safe for me, dude. Imagine if that was your blood ..."

The dial tone signalled they were out of time.

* * *

With the dial tone in his ear, Happy hung up the phone and looked at Tasha. The pretty blonde was looking up at him with those trusting green eyes, his hand still under both of hers on her stomach. And when something that might have been a tiny foot connected with his palm, he found himself rubbing the spot softly – until he realised what he was doing and pulled away like he'd been burned, his gaze avoiding hers.

"I ... I gotta pick up my shit from the clubhouse," he said gruffly. "Keep the doors locked, your gun handy and stay away from the windows. I'll be a half-hour, max."

He wasn't taking a single chance with his brother's family. Any of them.

* * *

"It's on."

The two simple words, mumbled in passing by a slightly paler than usual Sontaro, had been more than enough to kick Kozik's heart-rate up a gear. The prison guard had been very reluctant to step up his actions in support of the club, but he'd seen things their way in the end – after a little ... _persuasion_. The sergeant couldn't really blame him though. This was some serious shit, way beyond calling in a few favours for extra phone calls or smokes.

And if it went south, really south ...

"Be lucky if any of you see daylight this side of sixty," Sontaro had warned, more than once. "And I'll probably be right there in the next cell."

Kozik thought about that as he made his way to the shower block, where Morley and his men thought they were picking up concealed packages of drugs from inside one of the pipes. He couldn't let it deter him though. Not when he had a chance to end this once and for all. Not when that piece of shit turned around and met his hard gaze with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, well. Look who we have here, boys. And all on his own."

But just like that, Opie, Tig and Chibs were there. More than a match for the two racist goons hovering around their leader, huge though they were, and confident that no guards were going to be passing. Not for ten whole minutes. More than enough time.

"Hmm, this is starting to look suspiciously like a set-up. What's the matter, Kozik? Don't tell me our little jokes have been hitting a nerve."

"Jokes?" Kozik growled, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. "You call threatening my wife a joke? No one fucks with my family. _No one_."

Morley held up his hands, as if in surrender. "Easy now, man," he started, his tone appeasing. Until it turned every bit as mocking as it could be. "Pretty sure I didn't fuck with the little bitch. I'd remember _that_ pussy."

Even as the furious sergeant hurled himself at his target, the reason behind the confidence became clear – the lethal looking shiv appearing in Morley's hand as if by magic. For all the good it did him. The blade might have grazed Kozik's ribs one minute, but the next, the arm that had swiped at him was snapping as it was twisted backwards at an angle no arm should ever go.

With a look in his eyes his wife would never have recognised, but which wasn't entirely new to his brothers, Kozik cut off his now captive's agonised howl with one hand clamped over his mouth and wrestled the shiv from him with the other. Then, forcing him up against the nearest wall, he slammed the back of his head into the tiles hard enough to crack them. Not to mention the bloody streak left behind.

Morley's eyes were already rolling in his head. His men were long gone, like the cowards they were, and the grim-faced Sons who'd run them off were simply keeping watch in case the guards showed up – while urging their brother to finish the job. Kozik wanted the racist bastard in front of him awake for this though, slapping his face to keep him conscious and almost regretting the blow to the head. Almost.

Holding the makeshift blade up so Morley could see it, Kozik actually smiled. But unlike usually, it didn't reach his steel-blue eyes. "Looks like the joke's on you," he all but snarled, as he slowly jammed the shiv into the side of the struggling man's neck.

Morley's eyes bulged and blood bubbled from his gasping lips, his feet struggling for purchase on the tiles that were now slick with his own blood. And Kozik simply kept twisting the thin blade until he was finally still.

They'd taken a hell of a risk. And the shower block was awash with blood. But even if they got caught, he'd kill all the time in the world behind bars as long as it kept his family safe.

With an impatient sigh, Tig reached over and spun the nearest dial, sending a cold shower pouring down on Kozik and his victim. "Always cleaning up your shit," he muttered.

The water, tinged a bright pink, swirled down the drain.

* * *

**End.**


	7. Killer Instinct

**A/N: This does actually follow on from the previous little instalment - the last three chapters that made up Killing Time ... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Killer Instinct**

A split second was all it took to turn everything on its head.

One minute he was strolling out the front door, his cell phone clamped between his shoulder and ear and the next, he was sprinting across the sidewalk as he pulled his gun from where he'd had it tucked in the back of his jeans. One minute his incarcerated brother was telling him that the threat posed to his family had been handled and the next, the phone was crashing to the ground.

Because the danger might have passed for the moment behind those prison walls but, on the outside, it was still managing to rear its ugly head. And his reaction didn't need a second's thought. If a threat still existed, if his brother's wife and the baby inside her and their little girl were still in harm's way, then there was only one place he needed to be.

In front of them.

"_Happy!_"

Tasha's terrified scream distracted him from the flare of hot pain in the second before he hit the unforgiving tarmac hard. But it was okay because, even as the world started to fade, he knew he'd done his job and they were safe. The bastard that had tried to grab them might have been high-tailing it out of there in the back of a van, but at least he was empty-handed and had two bullets buried in his thigh.

He could hear Lily sobbing though and hated that. He didn't want that little girl to be scared, wanted to tell her it was fine now. But the effort of finding any words was just too much. Better to lay back, just for a minute, even if he was in the middle of the damn road. If they just let him close his eyes for a second and ... and ...

* * *

"Settle down, brother – ain't no point in gettin' yersel' all worked up. Yer girls are safe, that's all ya gotta think about. Jax'll handle the rest."

With his head in his hands, Kozik could hear the sense in the Scotsman's words, but that didn't mean they were fully sinking in. Someone had gone after his family again, had tried to take them and so nearly succeeded. That was all that was filling his mind. His family had needed him and he hadn't been there.

"I ... I thought once Morley was dead, that was it," he said, his voice low and harsh but soon rising in his distress. "I thought slicing into that Nazi bastard's neck was gonna _keep my goddamn family safe!_"

"We all did that, lad. Who knows, maybe this shite was just 'cause our wee message hadn't made it to the outside yet?"

"Or it had and this was the revenge," Kozik growled, slamming his fist down on the bench he was sitting on. "_Fuck!_"

"She's safe, Koz," Chibs tried again, slinging an arm around his brother's neck and pulling him close. "Ya gotta get a grip 'o yersel'. The lass and that wee baby are safe, ya hear me? An' Lily too. But they need ya gettin' outta this shithole when ya should be - not facin' extra time for losin' yer cool."

Wiping his hands over his face, Kozik forced himself to take a deep breath and nodded. "Hap doin' okay?"

"Aye," came the nod. "All things considered. Gettin' hit by that van really did a fuckin' number on him, but the bastard's just too bloody stubborn to die on us. Thank Christ."

"This is one fucking debt I'll _never_ be able to repay," Kozik said vehemently.

"Could gi' him a kidney," Chibs shrugged. "Way I hear it, he might need one ..."

* * *

"You've been very lucky, Mr Lowman – the internal injuries aren't nearly as severe as we first thought," the nurse said. "Even so, you really shouldn't be having any visitors just yet. But your wife is very anxious to see you and this stress can't be doing her much good. Five minutes, ten at a push, and then I really must insist you rest." Pursing her lips as she checked his chart, she then bustled across the room to usher someone in and over to his bedside as her sharp gaze flitted expectantly from patient to visitor.

"Hi, honey," came the quiet greeting, followed – after a moment's hesitation - by soft lips grazing his. "How you feeling?"

"Well, I'll give you two a few minutes alone," the nurse interrupted, seeming satisfied as she headed for the door and closed it behind her, leaving her patient to raise an eyebrow at his visitor.

"So ... how hard did I hit my damn head? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'd remember a wife. Especially a knocked-up one," Happy managed, clutching a hand to his heavily bandaged chest and stomach as he tried to sit up a little better.

"Easy, Hap," Tasha urged, moving to help him. "If you start thrashing about, she's totally going to kick me out. They're really strict about the whole family only thing too – so, you know ..."

"You lied."

"Did not."

"Uh, really, doll?"

"This doesn't mean I lied," Tasha insisted, with an innocent little smile. "Told 'em I needed to see you and that I was worried sick about my husband. Both statements are completely true."

"Sneaky bitch."

"That's no way to talk to your wife, Happy. Shit, sorry," she added hastily, when the laugh that drew from him turned to gritted teeth and obvious pain. "Those broken ribs'll hurt like hell – although at least the doctors aren't so concerned about internal injuries anymore. For a while there, you had me really worried."

"I'll survive, but what about you – you get checked out yet? Shouldn't be stuck here fussin' over me in your condition."

"Really? You'd prefer Piney's TLC? 'Cause right now, it's him or me," Tasha said, reaching for his hand. "I'm okay, honest. Maybe a bit shook up, but after what you did for us, trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

Happy's gaze drifted to the fingers laced through his, the pain and medication combining to give everything a slightly surreal quality, and tried to focus despite the urge to close his eyes again. He'd been laid up before and hated it, but knew the drill. Resting up was worth it if it meant being able to get back on a bike again sooner rather than later. He'd do what it took to avoid fucking that up.

But he was used to his brothers checking up on him, just enough to make sure he didn't need anything. The hand-holding and the soft, concerned looks though ... Those were definitely uncharted territory.

"You're sure the baby's okay?" he managed. "And Lily? I heard her crying ..."

"Baby's fine," Tasha nodded, patting her growing stomach. "Promise. And Lily too. She was scared the bad men hurt you, but I said you'd be all better soon ... What?"

It must have been the painkillers because he wasn't normally one for over-sharing, but for once, everything he was thinking just seemed to tumble off the tip of his tongue. "Just a sweet kid like Lil thinkin' _I'm_ one of the good guys ..."

"You're her superhero," she smiled softly.

"Nearly wasn't."

"You did everything you could to keep us safe, Happy." Tasha frowned, with a gentle scolding tone to her voice. "And it nearly got you _killed_."

He knew she was right. He also knew he'd do it again in a second. He wasn't the maudlin type, but he didn't have a lot of light in his life. Oh, there was plenty he enjoyed – the open road, the shit-kicking, the women, the brotherhood. But even all that had a dark edge to it. Not Tasha though and definitely not her little girl. There was no doubt in his mind, they belonged to his brother and there were unwritten lines he'd never cross. He'd just gotten used to having them in his life.

And nothing was going to spare the bastards who had threatened that. He was going to make sure they found out first-hand exactly why his reputation preceded him.

He just needed a few hours to close his eyes first. Maybe a shot of morphine. Or two.

"Quit fighting it, Hap. You need to rest," Tasha smiled, rolling her eyes at him. "I'll stay right here. It's my turn to look after you now."

"Nurse said she's kickin' you out soon though. Ten minutes max."

The slim fingers tightened around his. "I'd like to see her try."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
